RNA Sequencing and Data Analysis Core Summary: The goal of the RNA Sequencing and Data Analysis Core is to provide a centralized service for RNA sequencing and bioinformatics needs of the program. The benefits of this core include resources and expertise to perform RNA sequencing experiments, access to the most up-to-date equipment, kits and concepts, and cutting edge methods and tools for sequencing and integrative omics analyses. This team is particularly skilled in small RNA and mRNA (long) RNA sequencing and analyses, with emphasis on integration of these data with other -omics datasets. Many of the services provided by the Core have been developed and optimized at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) by members of the leadership team, including cutting-edge protocols and analysis pipelines for small RNA sequencing of extracellular RNAs. The Core personnel have complementary expertise in biotechnology, bioinformatics, and biostatistics. The Core will 1) perform high throughput small RNA and total RNA sequencing, as well as other sequencing experiments; 2) provide multi-omics data analysis and interpretation; 3) develop novel integrative methods to discover key regulators in extracellular RNA biogenesis and function in colorectal cancer.